Krispy Kremes and Tasty Turks
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Yuffie gets addicted to Krispy Kreme doughnuts...Can her boyfriend save her from their insidious clutches?...RenoxYuffie...One-Shot...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my thirty-second fanfic!...And it's a RenoxYuffie!...Woop!...And it was written for 'The Sacred and Profane'! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

The Turk opened the front door gingerly trying to balance a rather large box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts in his right arm, while also carrying his jacket with the other.

''Yo babe, where are you?''

A rather cheerful voice answered, ''I'm in the living room, did you get them?''

''How could I forget...'' _You sent me about ten text messages reminding me..._

When he entered the room, he found his girlfriend sitting on the sofa, drumming her fingertips impatiently on the arm.

When she locked eyes with the box in his hands the joy on the ninja's face was evident.

''You're the best!'' Yuffie jumped up and grabbed the box before diving into it, stuffing a whole doughnut into her mouth, so her cheeks were puffed out like a hamster's.

The red head looked at her with a slightly disgusted expression, ''Yo...don't you think...maybe you should slow down?''

''...Are you implying I'm a pig?''

Reno's eyes widened in both fear and shock, he'd learnt after a rather unfortunate shopping trip that implying his girlfriend was a pig, or fat in anyway only ended in him getting very painful slaps and no nookie for three weeks, ''No! No, no...no...I'm saying that maybe all this sugar isn't good for you...it's like...an addiction!...And frankly they turn you into a crazy person...plus, I thought maybe we could spend some time together?'

The ninja looked at her boyfriend as if he'd just asked her to give up a child, ''But...the doughnuts...they need me...''

Reno sighed and raised an eyebrow, ''Just, give me a chance to convince you there are better things than Krispy Kreme doughnuts?''

After a few moments of silent thought, the ninja gave a small nod, ''Ok...you get three chances! Then after that, if you still haven't convinced me, I'm going back to these...tasty...sweet...juicy...mouthwatering...'' Her voice trailed of as her eyes focused on the box in front of her.

She was brought out of her dreamlike state when the Turk grabbed her hand and shook it firmly, ''Yo deal!''

* * *

The couple sat on the sofa, Yuffie's eyes darting every few seconds to the box of doughnuts still open on the coffee table.

Reno, noticing her lack of concentration, turned her face to his, ''Babe...how about we...watch a film together?''

''You have terrible taste in movies.'' She crossed her arms and turned back to her previous position.

The Turk was obviously outraged, ''No I don't!''

''Yes you do...''

''No I don't!''

''You think you don't but...you really...really do. Even Rude said so!''

Reno opened his mouth in a kind of stupor, until realising he'd lost that side of the argument, ''Fine, why don't you choose one then?''

''Because, you can't stand chick flicks, and I don't wanna listen to you moaning all the way through! Plus you all ways perv over the blonde bimbos...and it's annoying!''

''Fine, fine! How about a board game?''

The ninja shook her head rapidly, ''Nope...''

''Why not?''

''Because you cheat...''

Reno thought for a moment as if trying to remember if he'd indeed ever cheated on a board game with Yuffie until his eyes widened in realisation, ''...Wait a second, no I don't!...You're the one who cheats!''

Yuffie rolled her eyes at the red head, ''Pfft...''

''Yo come on...you're not even giving me a chance here!''

''Well that's coz you keep suggesting stupid things.''

''You love films! And you love games!'' The red head was certain his girlfriend was just trying to make things difficult and he was running out of ideas.

She shrugged, ''Whatever...last chance Turk boy! Then I get the sugary goodness!'' A satisfied grin spread across the ninja's lips.

The red head looked into the young girl's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until suddenly launching forward, pressing his lips to hers in an intense embrace. His mouth was soft, yet firm and moved against hers with an incredibly grace and a kick of passion.

The hairs on the young ninja's body stood on end as his hand came up and caressed his cheek, slowly moving down to gently stroke her neck.

When he finally released her from his grasp Yuffie let out a shaky sigh and gazed at her boyfriend, eyes wide and dreamy.

''Now do you still want your doughnuts or do you wanna come to the bedroom with me?''

The ninja seemed still unable to speak, so waved in the direction of their room and let a blissful smile play onto her youthful face.

And as the Turk carried his girlfriend bridal style to the bedroom the ninja came to a conclusion.

Reno may not have been as edible as a doughnut but he was definitely tastier.


End file.
